Training
In-game events overview Events play an important role in the game, offering players interesting instances and bosses to fight against. Not only experience is gathering during events, but also almost all kind of items required for players to properly build their characters and pets. There is a large number of events, some of them start at a certain time following an events schedule, others are available all the time. For almost all events it is required a team of a least 3 members, so the social role of events it is important too, gathering together players and offering them an opportunity to communicate, cooperate and create relationships. Daily in-game events Notes: * Server Time is Pacific Standard Time (PST) (GMT - 7 hours) * GMT = Greenwich Meridian Time (England, Ireland, Iceland) * CEST = Central Europe Summer Time (GMT + 2 hours): Albania, Andorra, Austria, Belgium, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, France, Germany, Gibraltar, Vatican, Hungary, Italy, Kosovo, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Macedonia, Republic of Malta, Monaco, Montenegro, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, San Marino, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland * EEST = Eastern Europe Summer Time (GMT + 3 hours): Belarus, Bulgaria, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Romania, Russia - Kaliningrad, Turkey, Ukraine To add: * Fat Cat * Leaping Dragons * boss coordinates Weekly / monthly events To add: * Weekly experience reset time * Guild quests loop reset time * Weekly Wage * weekly events: Discovery, SOB TI, Martial Battle * 07:00 PM || 03:00 AM || 04:00 AM || 05:00 AM || Football (Sunday - 2 times / month) Special in-game events These events are organized sometimes in the server to celebrate special days (Valentine Day, Halloween, Christmas, New Year and so on). Also a Game Manager or a Community Manager can also organize special events (Hide and seek, bosses spawned in random maps or even in cities, free items giveaway and so on). Here is the list of the past special events. Level related quests From level 1 to 100, players have a large number of level quests. Its are easy to accomplish, but its are time consuming. Recommended is to do all these quests, because its give a good amount of experience and gold (ivory), especially for low level players. Relationship quests This kind of quests are related to a certain NPC, the players take and report the quests to it. Rewards are: experience, gold (ivory) and special equipment items. A characteristic of these quests is that only a single quests can be taken, from a single NPC, to take another relationship quest from other NPC needs first to finish and report the previous one. The NPCs who hold relationship quests are: * Albert Tuan * Ambassador Dorj * Assassin Mo - reward Hat * Bamboo Yuen * Crazy Mother * Cruel Tuan - reward Locust Stone * Fu Rong * Hanan Chung * Jade * Purple Tsi * Whiskered More information about relationship quests man can find here. Class related quests These quests are related to the Class Quest NPC of each class. Its are in loops of 20 quests, for each quest the reward are class points, experience and gold, once finished a loop the rewards can be: level 1 Synthesize Spells, +9 Soul Crystals and others. Class quests can be of type: deliver materials to a certain NPC, gather special items specific for each class, catch a pet, acquire certain medicines or foods (these items have marked "May be required for class quests" on description), kill mobs from a class instance. If the player's class won the Martial Battle event, then experience and gold rewards are increased for each member of that class until the next battle. Class points are used to learn life skills recipes from ... NPC of each class or to gain special class titles. Guild related quests These quests are related to guild city NPCs and have as rewards experience and items for every 10 chains of a complete loop of 10 quests of a guild NPC. This kind of quests are useful for both guild members and guild city development. Training / grinding To level up a character means to gain experience points: * by killing mobs and bosses * by doing all kind of quests * by joining all kind of events Experience can be: basic, extra and double. Basic experience is experience gained by killing mobs or bosses and it depends on the level of player (or average level of the team) and on the level of mobs or bosses. In specific areas and for specific events the experience is higher. Extra experience is a bonus experience gained from a relationships that exists between the members of a team (couple, master-apprentice, kin). Pets can't gain extra experience points. Double experience means the 2x value of basic and extra experience. Usually named 2 x XP, it can be activated from: * Experience NPCs (in cities) - free 5 hours / week, it resets weekly at 8 AM Server Time and can't be stocked * Guild City - Military NPC - 4 hours / week for 25 guild contribution / hour, it resets weekly at 8 AM Server Time and can't be stocked * the usage of Experience Balls (Blue / Red) bought with gold / tokens or as reward from certain quests or cards (Victory Code / Experience Card), it has no reset time and can be stocked. The order of the usage of 2 x XP is: first City or Guild NPCs and last from Experience Balls Also during special server events the XP received by player from mobs or bosses can be increased with a certain factor (1.5 or even higher). This option is activated server-side for a certain amount of time and can't be activated or frozen by players, can't be stocked and used after the end of the event. Important: it can be doubled by using methods described above. Best experience maps (also with a high density of mobs): Yan Tomb F1 to F9, Dungeon of Qin Emperor B1 to B4, Flame Valley, Ancient Maze, Taklaman Desert, Ferghana Hill, Kunlun Land, Flame Palace Normal experience maps (but with a high density of mobs): all other caves Events related internal links *Boss Drops Chart *Class Boss Guide *List of Monsters *Trivia Event Guide *Heroic Quest Guide *Horse Raiders Spots *Daily and Weekly Wage *Swallows Dock Guide *Malefic Lords Guide *Marvels Estate Guide __NOWYSIWYG__